


Because you're worth it

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slight angst at the start, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug doesn't think he's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you're worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke. It escalated quickly.   
> Enjoy :)

"I am fire! I am death!" Smaug the dragon, now in human form courtesy of a witch named Meredith, mumbled under his breath. The neck of a half full bottle of Jack Daniels rested between his second and middle fingers. "WHY CAN'T I BE BEAUTIFUL?!" He yelled, smashing it against the peeling blue walls of his hotel room. The tattered brown sheets of the bed laden with glass and a single copy of Catcher in the Rye half read. 

"Smaug? You alr-" a gentle voice said from the corridor. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO BE ALONE" Smaug yelled, picking up the book and throwing it against the door. 

"Smaug" the voice spoke up, slightly raised concern emanating from it "We've talked about this. I'm not leaving you alone. You remember what happened last time" 

"Yes of course but-" Smaug paused

"But nothing, I'm coming in Smaug" the voice said, twisting the door handle. 

"Bilbo no I'm really-I'm really fine" Smaug stuttered, tears in his golden eyes. 

"We both know you're not now come here". The voice reached out his arms and embraced a rather tense Smaug, the white linen shirt absorbing the tears his head hung in shame, the long blue sleeves of Smaug's jumper dangling off his hands as he snuggled into Bilbo's shoulder like an infant. 

Smaug normally was so proud but this time showing weakness now was never not an option. He trusted Bilbo, more than he did with anyone which was odd because as an all-powerful dragon who feasted on the flesh of intruders simply didn't add up. Trust was a human emotion, trust wasn't something he needed or wanted but ended up having anyway, trust was a human concept and that was what scared him. Maybe he was going soft, making himself more human.   
Bilbo gently placed his second finger under Smaug's button chin, raising it so both their pairs of eyes were in line. 

"You ok?" The Hobbit whispered. 

A sad smile spreading across the dragon's face as Bilbo's voice filled the small room amongst sniffing. 

"Better" Smaug replied "Thank you" 

"You're welcome. Now you want to talk about it?" 

The Hobbit shifted off his knees and cradled Smaug's head on his chest, legs now out in front of him. 

"Well I guess it was just....it's alright I'm just overreacting" 

"Well whatever it was it was clearly bothering you do I'd like to hear about it so I can make it better" the Hobbit then proceeded to start stroking the dragon’s hair which was weirdly soft as his fingers dragged through the blonde locks. 

"Well erm-" the dragon stuttered, tensing up from Bilbo's touch. 

"Sorry I-" his hand halting from its action. 

"No it's fine it's fine. Calming actually" the dragon laughed 

"Ok, go on" Bilbo continued

"Well it's just that I-erm-well I don't think that I'm that physically attractive. I mean for a dragon I've always wanted to be appreciated for something other than my vast collection of gold and more for my personality. That was until I met-" the dragon paused contemplating his choice of words carefully before finally settling on "someone".   
Bilbo frowned, the anonymous pronoun putting questions in his mind. He didn't say anything, just let the dragon continue. 

"Well this person made me realise that maybe I didn’t need to look perfect. Maybe I was alright as I was, but then I wanted to look perfect for them because they are perfect and I didn't want to let them down in some way. I really wanted you to like me you know I-" Smaug muttered an ‘oh god’ under his breath realising what he just said. 

"W-what did you say?" Bilbo said stuttering, his brain slowly reaching the obvious conclusion. 

"I said nothing" Smaug said, swiftly removing himself from the Hobbit's embrace and straighten himself out. "You should go, I'm fine, really I'm" the dragon erratic and jumpy as ever. 

"No I want you to tell me what you just said" the look on Bilbo's face still in what Smaug identified as shock but slow acceptance. 

"I said erm that I wanted you to like me and yeah er I may have meant it in an I really like you kind of way erm yeah" Smaug just flushed a shade of red that resembled his last meal's insides. 

Bilbo just wrapped his arms around the dragon boy and smiled. 

Smaug looked up, leaning on one half arm confused as hell. "Wait-wha-?" 

Bilbo cups his hand around the dragon's face, stopping him mod sentance with a chaste kiss that lasted. 

"Not long enough" when words came back to Smaug, the feeling of air in his lungs strange but a relief feeling. He pulled the Hobbit in for another, smiling a lot more this time. 

*******

Hours later, they laid on Bilbo's pale blue blanketed bed peaceful, quietly starring in the open plan ceiling of stars the Hobbit painted months before. 

"Smaug?" 

"Yes my love" the boy replied, purple scales glowing with emotion for the first time in centuries. 

"You're beautiful like this" 

The dragon looked at the Hobbit and smiled, believing in his cracked reptile heart that the Hobbit actually meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Really tempted to write more LOTR/Hobbit stuff after this. Thinking Thorin/Bilbo stuff and maybe Kili and Tauriel if I'm feeling heterosexual :P Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
